Drunken Confession
by Sunappu
Summary: "A-Alphonse! What are you…" Ed's words were cut off by a finger being sloppily placed against his lips, following by a shush.


"Al, you're drunk." Ed muttered accusingly the moment his brother stumbled into the house with a fair scent of alcohol wafting from him. He wasn't going to question why. For now, his main focus was getting Al to bed so he could sleep off the intoxicating beverages affecting his speech and actions. "C'mon. You're going to bed." He grabbed gently at his brother's arm and started to head for Al's room, only Al's feet decided they didn't want to work.

"Whaa? No! I don't… I'm not tired." Al mumbled out in a drunken slur. A lazy smile was placed on his face with flushed cheeks as he moved his arm from Ed's grasp and placed his hand in Ed's. "Let's sit on the couch." His body weight shifted onto the foot closest to the living room, making him go off balance and stumble a little.

"Careful!"

Al brushed it aside with giddy giggles and pulled on his brother's hand, leading him to the couch. Ed could only comply. It's not like he could force his younger brother to sleep, and if he was going to stay up, he preferred Al to be sitting down. Or, as Al pushed him down onto the cushions of the couch and straddled his lap, sitting on him.

"A-Alphonse! What are you…"

Ed's words were cut off by a finger being sloppily placed against his lips, following by a shush.

"I just… I really really really love you. And I don't care if our bodies are related, because, like.. it's my… my, um… my heart that… wait no, that's still my body isn't it?"

Ed could only sit there, pinned, with a flushed face and a thumping heart as we waited for Al to finish his speech. He had an idea of where this was going, but he wanted to deny it. It just wouldn't be right. They're brothers, but… if they both wanted it, would it really be so wrong?

Then there was also the fact that Al was drunk. Was this him talking, or the alcohol?

"…It's my… my, uh… shit, I had this planned out but I forgot now."

Considering the swear, Ed had to guess it was the alcohol.

"Al, please." Edward mumbled with his brother's finger still pressed firmly against his lips as he brought his hands up and placed them on Al's shoulders. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"Shhhh… I'm thinking. I had this planned out, how I was gonna…" Al's finger pressed down harder against Ed's lips, only resulting in the digit slipping and bumping against his brother's teeth, but he still held it there as he gazed to the side in thought.

Ed was tempted to bite Al's finger.

"Oh yeah! I got it written down…" Alphonse used the hand that wasn't practically in his brother's mouth to dig in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a crumpled napkin with writing on it. As he tried to smooth it out with one hand, it tore, eliciting a swear to stumble from Al's lips and his finger was taken from Ed's lips to aid in something that would be simple to a sober mind. It took a moment, but Al managed to flatten the napkin out and place it back together. "It says… 'It's not my related body that loves you, it's my soul.' And then I was supposed to…"

Al's clumsy hands, one still holding the napkin, found their way on either side of Ed's face before he leaned down, pressing his lips against his older brother's. Ed could taste the alcohol as Al's tongue hastily slipped past his lips, coaxing his own to move alongside him. It just… it didn't feel right. Carefully, Ed pushed Al away.

"Alphonse. I don't want to do this when you're drunk. I want you to have a clear head before you… no, before we do this. Al, I love you too, but I want to be sure you know what you're doing because… doing stuff like this with your own brother isn't right, and you're not thinking clearly, so I want to make sure you really want to."

"I do want this! And I know what I'm doing, Ed!" Al snapped as he grabbed his brother's wrists and pinned them on the back of the couch. "You just… or I… well, one of us sticks their penis into-"

"Al, no! I'm not-not tonight! Not when you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk! I'm just tipsy. There's a difference."

"Either way, the alcohol still has an effect on your brain, and it just wouldn't feel right to do anything while you're under the influence."

Al pouted, and Ed would have loved to kiss it away.

"Fine, but… you really do love me, right? Like, you're not just humoring me or anything?"

"No, I really do love you, Alphonse. I would never do something as cruel as to play with your feelings."

Smiles found their way on both brothers' lips as Al released Ed's arms.

"M'kay."

"Okay."

"Can we… at least cuddle then?"

Ed nodded and Al stood up, wobbling a bit on his feet and using his older brother's outstretched hands to help maintain his balance. They made their way clumsily into Edward's room and fell onto the full sized mattress, facing each other and intertwining their fingers and legs together.

"But…" Al spoke up after a moment, his smile fading from his face. "When we do it for the first time, who's gonna be the one who sticks their-"

"Al, please." Ed chuckled softly. "We'll worry about that when we get there."

"Okay, but I want to top, just so you know."

"No, I'm probably going to be top because I'm the older one."

"That isn't a good enough reason."

"It's a plenty good enough reason."

"But I'm taller-"

"I'm not short!"

"I never said that! I just said I was taller! And I'm probably bigger too!"

"Okay, we don't need to be talking about this!"

"That's because you know it's true!" Al smiled smugly, and Ed couldn't help but to give a faint smile hidden with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, yeah… Just, go to sleep. Stop thinking about such lewd things."

"Okay." Al murmured and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Ed's forehead before he let his eyes slip shut. It wasn't too long before soft snores were heard from the younger brother, leaving the older to lie awake just a little longer and watch his sleeping face.


End file.
